1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digitally wrapped communications and, more particularly, to a system and method of translating the organization of overhead bytes between networks using different protocols of organization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digitally wrapped, or multidimensional frame structure communications generally describe information that is sent as a packet without overhead to control the communication process. The packet can also include forward error correction (FEC) to recover the payload in the communication is degraded. One such example of such a communication is the synchronous optical network (SONET).
There are many framed communication protocols in use, depending on the service provider and the equipment being used. These differences in protocols can be arbitrary or supported by an underlying function. There is no convenient way of interfacing two networks using different protocols. There are standard practices to join two networks that are using different framing formats. Frame synchronization and overhead placement are sometimes standardized by governing organizations such as the ITU-T, but before or during the creation of these standards networks are installed that are/will be incompatible with each other and the evolving standards.
Conventionally, the interface node must include two sets of equipment. A communication in the first protocol is received at the first set of equipment. The message is unwrapped and the payload recovered. Synchronization protocols must be established between the equipment set and a second set of equipment. The payload can then be received at the second equipment set and repackaged for transmission in a different protocol.
It would be advantageous if a method existed for bridging between two networks that use different framing protocols.
It would be advantageous if a standard bridging operation between networks could be performed without having to unwrap the payload in the first format, and without having to rewrap the payload in a second format.